Skathyrian Dynasty
The Skathyrian Dynasty is recorded as being one of the oldest of the ancient necron dynasties; in its time it was a powerful empire that spanned many systems and countless planets. But that has long gone, since the resurrection of the Dynasty by the new Phaeron Hrothgar it is slowly regaining its strength ready to enact its revenge and establish its old empire once more. History Skathyrian Dynasty was one of the oldest of the ancient necron dynasties; the crownworld of Skathyrian was Saarthal where the Phaeron Ysgramor ruled with his children Hrothgar, Dagon. When news reached Saarthal of the offer of immortality made by the C’tan known as the Deceiver to Szarekh the Silent King many members of the royal court of the dynasty questioned the motives of these godlike energy beings, but much of the objection was pushed aside as the desire for immortality overrode caution and the questioning the motives of the C’tan where dismissed. Much of the population of the Skathyrian Dynasty willingly accepted biotransference but there was a small number that refused the process, they were dealt with quickly by Dagon and the Shadow Order. During the long war with the old ones the crownworld of Saarthal was destroyed along with the ruling Phaeron Ysgramor, it didn’t take long for many of the worlds that once belonged to the dynasty to renounce their ancient oaths to the dynasty and make new ones to other necron dynasties, some royals on these planets refused to renounce their oaths and where killed by usurpers just waiting for their chance to claim more power for themselves. The last planet to be claimed by the other dynasties was Atmora where Hrothgar and Dagon put up a large scale defence which pushed back many of the small necron dynasties trying to claim the world but when a fleet of warships from the Sautekh Dynasty arrived to claim the planet Hrothgar wanted to carry on the defence and keep the planet under the rule of the Skathyrian Dynasty but Dagon knew that they had no choice but to surrender and convinced his brother Hrothgar it would be best to submit to the rule of the Sautekh Dynasty as the planet would remain under their rule than die in it defence and see the total destruction of the dynasty their father’s legacy. Atmora was now claimed by the Sautekh Dynasty, Hrothgar and Dagon had no choice but to swear new alliances to the Sautekh Dynasty and the planet Atmora was reclassed as a fringworld. Just as the Silent King issued the order for the great Sleep to being. Resurrection The first necron to be woken from the Great Sleep by the master program was Nocturnal for he was the best choice of all the planets intact necrons as he could evaluate the problem the planet faced over during the Great Sleep. The first thing Nocturnal did when he fully recovered from the Great Sleep and gained a stays report from the master program he quickly became concern with what he was reading and in no time began to awaken Hrothgar and Dagon from there slumber. It didn’t take long for Hrothgar and Dagon to regain their fully modality and memory, this was when Nocturnal approached the brothers and told them the horrible news about what has happened to the planet during the Great Sleep, somehow the planet Atmora was no longer in the same point in the galaxy as it was before the Great Sleep as it has moved from its location within the Halo Stars and is moved over halfway across the galaxy and is know within the Slekon System. It is unclear how this happened as parts of the report from the master program have been corrupted during this period of time. This was not the only problem though as the movement of the planet caused major malfunctions to many of the noble’s stasis chambers, but the master program was able to save the minds of the nobles even though it couldn’t save their bodies by transferring their minds into a storage system. It wasn’t long after Nocturnal finished informing Hrothgar and Dagon and they ask the Cryptek is there a way to save the nobles as they are the last of the dynasty, Nocturnal responded by informing Hrothgar and Dagon that in order to bring the nobles back that they would need bodies to implant their minds. Together the brothers decide to ignore the oaths that had to make to the Sautekh Dynasty, Dagon suggests that Hrothgar becomes the new Phaeron of the Skathyrian Dynasty as their father wanted so long ago and Dagon would resume his role as Nemesor. So it was that the new Phaeron of the Skathyrian Dynasty Hrothgar decided with his Nemesor Dagon to appoint Nocturnal as the Preserver of Skathyrian and ordered him to awaken Razor and the Shadow Order from the Greet Sleep along with Phalanx’s of Immortals. After Atmora is to half strength he orders the Dolmen Gate reactivated and sends Dagon and Nocturnal with a legion of necrons to claim the nearby silent tomb world of the Sautekh Dynasty. Tomb Worlds 'Atmora - The Crownworld' Atmora is located within the Segmentum Tempestus divisions of the galaxy. The Slekon is a sub-sector of the Hell Stars region. The world of Atmora was a fiery volcanic world where lava was mined like a precious natural resource. It was coreworld for the Skathyrian Dynasty but before the great sleep the planet was reclassed as a fringeworld for the Sautekh Dynasty, but since the resurrection of the Skathyrian Dynasty it has regained its former rulers and been instated as the Dynasties new crown world. Notable Individuals *Hrothgar - Phaeron of the Skathyrian Dynasty *Vargard Zetheto - Bodyguard to the Phaeron *Nocturnal - Preserver of Skathyrian (Cryptek) *Nemesor Dagon - Overlord of Skathyrian Coreworlds *Razor Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Esidest